Only You Can Mend My Broken Spirit
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jack Darby had an older sister who was away at college while he was on his adventures with the Autobots. Now, she returns after five years, but something happened to her, changing her into another person. Can the Autobots help her? Magnus and OC guardian-charge fanfic. Rated T for action violence and a character death. Pre-Predacons Rising.
1. Chapter 1 Back Home

**I got the inspiration for this story after watching Season Three of Transformers: Prime and decided to do this story as a guardian-charge story between my OC Rachel and Ultra Magnus. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Transformers and all characters associated with the show belong to Hasbro. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

**Only You Can Mend My Broken Spirit  
**

The bus bumped down the road and finally made it to the place she had asked it to stop at: The K.O. Burger Joint. She had remembered him saying he was working there. The bus stopped and she grabbed her stuff while the driving stepped out and unloaded her other two bags. Giving him a nod of thanks, she looked up at the place. It hadn't changed in five years, then again, Jasper, Nevada, never changed in her opinion.

Sighing, she grabbed her suitcase and her rolling suitcase and went in. She looked around at the tables and frowned. Same old place, though you would think they would have cleaned it up a bit, but no, it was the same old dirty eating place she remembered from long ago. It was a wonder it was still here. She walked up to the counter and saw a young man with black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes were blue too, but her hair was blonde. He looked familiar to her.

"Jackson Darby?" she now said, her voice sounding tired and bored.

Jack looked up at his name and saw a blonde-haired girl with blue eyes. His eyes widened when he saw the heart with wings necklace she wore that he had given her long ago. "Rachel?" he asked.

She nodded once. "Things have changed," she said, glancing around.

Jack looked at her and wondered if she was okay. She had written a lot when she had first gone off to college, but about two years ago, she had begun writing less and less and finally, letters came occasionally, the last one being the year before. Jack now looked at her. "Mom and I had no idea you were coming home today," he said. She nodded.

"Yes," she said, her voice somber.

Jack looked at the clock and found that his shift was done. "Hey, let me clock out and I'll give you a ride home," he said. "I have a really awesome motorcycle."

She shrugged. "I have my bags to carry," she said. "But thanks for the offer." She then moved away and grabbed her bags. "See you at home, Jack."

Jack watched her walk out the door and wondered why she wasn't happy. Guessing she was tired from traveling, he decided not to worry about it.

Thankfully, home wasn't far for Rachel to walk and she knocked on the front door. A woman opened the door and her eyes widened in shock.

"Hi, Mom," said Rachel.

"Rachel?" said June. "When did you get in town?"

"Today," she said. June stepped forward and hugged her daughter who returned the hug a little awkwardly, but with small happiness that she was home.

"Your room is still upstairs, honey," said June.

"Thanks, Mom," she said and headed upstairs to be alone.

Meanwhile, Jack was talking to Arcee as they were heading home. "Rachel is my older sister by seven years," he said to her. "She's been off to college for five years."

"That's a long time," Arcee commented. "What did she study?"

"I think she studied business," said Jack. "She was doing good last we heard, but her last letter was almost a year ago now."

"Why didn't she write you?"

Jack shrugged. "I don't know, Arcee," he said. "Looking at her now, she seems different, almost a complete opposite of what she was went she left."

Neither more was said as the two arrived home and Jack helped his mother make dinner and Rachel came down, eating only a few bites and then going back upstairs.

"Mom," said Jack. "Is Rachel okay?"

June sighed. "I don't know, honey," she said. "Your sister has changed a lot in five years."

Jack agreed and decided not to worry a whole lot about it, but as he was ready to fall asleep that night, he couldn't help but worry as he thought back on how sad she looked and it seemed, devoid of any emotion.

_Big sister,_ he thought before going to sleep. _What happened to you that you aren't the same anymore?_


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting and Secret

**Second Chapter: Meeting and Secret**

It had been a rough night for Rachel as she slowly got up and wondered what to do for the day. Jack had gotten up and was speaking to Arcee right then.

"Arcee," he said. "Rachel's going to find out the secret. I think she should know."

Arcee's engine revved a little. "I know she's family, Jack, but can we trust her?" she asked.

Jack nodded. "Rachel can always keep a secret," he said firmly.

With another rev of her engine, Arcee contacted Optimus, who was surprised to hear of Rachel Darby, but decided that yes, she should know about them and so asked Arcee to bring both Jack and Rachel to the outpost.

Jack went upstairs and asked Rachel if she wanted to come for a motorcycle ride. She had been wondering what to do, and so agreed. She had been rather surprised he had a motorcycle.

"When did you get this?" she asked quietly.

"About eight months ago," he said. "She's amazing."

Rachel looked at him curiously. "She?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah. I call her Arcee," Jack said, quickly covering up his mistake.

Rachel looked at him oddly, but shrugged and put on the spare helmet and they took off. The wind blowing against her made her smile a little and forget everything but right then.

It wasn't too much longer until they arrived at a rocky butte, but instead of slowing down, as Rachel expected her brother to do, he just kept going.

"Jack?!" she called out over the noise. "What are you doing?!"

"Don't worry!" he called back. "Just watch!"

She was surprised to see the rock wall move and they were in a tunnel that opened up to reveal a large room with giant figures looking down at them. Rachel counted seven of them as she dismounted from the motorcycle which to her surprise transformed after Jack dismounted.

Rachel gazed around, her expression one of surprise, but she remained almost neutral despite that. She now looked at her brother.

"Jack?" she said, her tone quietly demanding he explain.

Jack took a deep breath. "Rachel, I'd like you to meet my friends, the Autobots," he said. "These are Ratchet, Optimus Prime, Wheeljack, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, and Ultra Magnus."

Each bot nodded as their name was called. Suddenly, a voice spoke up.

"Whoa, Jack! Who's she?"

Everyone saw a girl with pink and brown hair come up with a younger boy. Jack sighed. "Miko, Raf, this is my sister, Rachel."

"Dude, you had an older sister and didn't tell us?!" said Miko.

Rachel turned to Jack. "I'm surprised you didn't tell them about me," she said, her voice quiet.

Jack looked a little sheepish. "Sorry, I kinda forgot to. Plus, your last letter was a year ago. Why did you stop writing?"

Rachel looked down and shrugged. "Didn't have the time," she said, her voice even more flat. Jack was curious, but decided to drop the subject.

Optimus stepped forward. "Rachel, our kind is not known to the world," he said. "Jack, Miko, Rafael, Agent Fowler, June Darby, and now you are the only humans that know of our existence, besides a terrorist organization called MECH."

Rachel nodded. "I understand," she said, her voice serious. "As you are Jack's friends, I swear not to reveal your secret."

Optimus nodded. "Welcome to Team Prime," he said.

After Jack explained how he and the others had met the bots, it was time to head home. Optimus had decided that Rachel needed a guardian as well.

"Ultra Magnus, you shall be Rachel Darby's guardian," he said.

The Leader of the Wreckers looked surprised. "Sir, I don't know how to interact with organics," he said. "Are you sure I am the best choice?"

"Yes," said Optimus in a firm, but also gentle tone of voice. Ultra Magnus knew that Optimus never doubted his decisions.

"As you command, Sir," he said.

Jack turned to Rachel. "So, wherever you want to go, Ultra Magnus will take you and will guard you from the Decepticons," he said. "Are you okay with that?"

Rachel looked very serious as she turned to look at her newly appointed guardian and nodded. "Very well," she said, cementing her acceptance.

They were all silent and Magnus began to wonder why Rachel was so serious and seemed either angry or sad and he remembered what Arcee had commented earlier was that Jack had said his sister had changed a lot in the five years she was gone.

_What happened to her that she is too serious now?_ He thought to himself as he silently decided that even though he didn't know how to interact with humans, he would try to for Rachel's sake and maybe find out what she kept under lock and key.

He didn't know that she was thinking to herself too.

_Can I really trust these Autobots? _She asked herself. Her phone went off with a text message and she checked her phone.

**Concert in three weeks. Will be there to reunite. **was the message and Rachel nodded once, knowing who it was from.

The only thing was now, how was she going to tell them what happened to her and how there was a little girl coming to live with them? She sighed deeply in thought and decided to cross that bridge when she came to it, so to speak.

* * *

**Yes, Rachel has a secret that no one else knows. I will reveal it in a later chapter. Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	3. Chapter 3 Getting Ready

**To my reviewers: Thank you all for reviewing. Sorry if it seemed a tad rushed. I haven't written a story for the Primeverse before, so please bear with me, but thank you all for your helpful reviews.**

**Galem: Your review was funny, but don't worry. I will reveal the mystery in the next two chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 3: Getting Ready**

Boxes had come in the mail a few days after Rachel had received the text message and she was now resetting the room that used to be her dance room into a purple bedroom with a Skylanders theme and setting up the bed and matching furniture that had arrived. Jack had been curious about the boxes and went to check on Rachel, who at the time was painting the Giant Skylander Bouncer on the wall near a bed. She was doing pretty good and he waited until she stepped back to admire her work.

She turned to see him. "Hey," she said, a very small smile showing.

"Hey," he said. "What's going on?"

Rachel took a deep breath and then looked at him. "I can't really say right now," she said. "But I promise you'll know soon."

Jack noted how she didn't seem as serious but she was still too serious for his liking. Ultra Magnus, who had been watching his charge work, now spoke.

"Is everything alright, Rachel?" he asked, having gotten used to using her name as she had gotten used to calling him Magnus for short. She now turned to him.

"Yes, everything's fine," she said, but her voice held something that both present picked up on, but didn't comment as they watched her start painting again, talking in a low voice to herself.

Jack and Magnus exchanged puzzled looks before moving away to let her work. Later on, Rachel came down to eat some lunch and June saw her come in with paint on her clothes and her arms. She looked like she had been painting herself instead of the walls.

"Is everything alright, honey?" June asked her daughter.

Rachel nodded. "Yes, everything's fine."

The three ate and Rachel went out to see Magnus sitting in the backyard. "Magnus?" she said. "Can we go for a ride?"

He nodded and soon they were on the road, watching the desert sand whiz by as they drove. Finally, Magnus spoke.

"Rachel," he said. "I know you're hiding something. Do you want to talk about it?"

He felt her tense immediately and she looked afraid, before she took a deep breath. "No," she said. "It's private."

He was surprised by her short answer and noted how she sounded very defensive. She now spoke again. "I'm sorry, Magnus," she said. "It's a touchy subject. I'm not ready to delve into that."

His engine rumbled. "I understand," he said. "I apologize if I offended you."

"You didn't," she said. "Just caught me off-guard."

They went back home and Rachel's phone went off with another text message that made her stop in shock and fear.

**Found out. Can't wait. Need to reunite. Code 54-87-19.**

Rachel drew in a frightened breath and read the message again. Code 54-87-19 meant that there was big trouble coming and to respond fast. She did.

**Understood. Reunite at the heart. Code 15-63-75,** she sent to the other person. Code 15-63-75 meant that she was ready and waiting for them. Now, she realized that her secret couldn't wait.

She had to tell her family and the Autobots. Right then.

* * *

**The codes are just something I came up with for the story and are my own translations.**

**Uh-oh, looks like Rachel's secret is going to be found out sooner than she wanted it too. How will her family and the Autobots take the news? The next chapter will be a flashback over the course of five years of what happened in college for Rachel and the chapter after that will have the backstory of the little girl mentioned in Chapter 2. Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	4. Chapter 4 Her Hidden Secrets

**Okay, I combined the flashback and the little girl's backstory in this chapter. It just seemed better on the same page. **

**Neon: You made a good point. Kudos for making an educated guess.**

**To all my other reviewers, thank you so much for reviewing. I'm glad you all like it.**

**I only own Rachel, Molly, Kaylee, and Officer Gilder in this story. The codes in the text messages are also made up. **

* * *

**Chapter 4: Her Hidden Secrets**

Rachel came downstairs quickly after sending out her text message. "Jack!" she cried out. He looked up when she called his name.

"What is it?" he asked, noting that she sounded alert and a little scared.

"Get Mom and tell Arcee to take you to base. Now."

Seeing that she was dead serious, Jack didn't argue as he did so and Rachel raced out to Ultra Magnus. "We need to get to base. Now," she said to him and he sensed the urgency she was emitting. Both Autobots quickly drove to base, alerting Optimus on the way, who told them the others were there and awaiting their arrival. They didn't have to wait long.

Rachel jumped out of Magnus' cab out of breath as she waited for both her guardian and Arcee to transform. She took a deep breath to calm down.

"Okay," she said. "I know I've been secretive lately. But I had to be, to protect someone. My friend and I had arranged to bring that someone here to Jasper, Nevada, once I had everything ready. Unfortunately, we've been found out and my partner is coming earlier than expected with that someone."

"Who?" asked Jack, now curious.

Rachel sighed. "Jack, you asked me why I stopped writing a year ago," she said. "There's something you all need to know. I ask that you all listen to me before you judge. Because talking about this…," she paused and swallowed. "It's not easy."

Everyone nodded and Rachel began.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Rachel had just arrived at the college and was excited, but nervous too. She wanted to fit in, but felt so out of place. She got to her assigned room and was surprised to find two other girls in there already. The older girl looked up._

"_Hi!" she said. "You must be Rachel."_

"_Yes, I am," Rachel said. "And you?"_

"_I'm Kaylee," she said. "I'm your dorm mate."_

_She then turned to the other girl, who was just an infant. "This is my daughter, Molly," she said. "She's only three months old."_

_Rachel was awestruck at the little one whose brown eyes looked up at her curiously. Having always liked kids, her heart immediately found a soft spot for the little girl._

"_She's absolutely adorable," she praised Kaylee, who smiled. _

"_Thank you," she said._

_As Rachel set up her stuff, she and Kaylee began telling each other about their lives and Kaylee had told her that she had done something she wasn't proud of, but she didn't regret her daughter. Rachel smiled understandingly and praised Kaylee for continuing school and offered to watch over Molly in-between classes as they noted their classes were at different hours when they compared schedules. Kaylee was thrilled because she had a hard time finding someone to look after her little girl when she went to class._

_Before they knew it, two years had passed and little Molly was now two years old, sitting with her mother as Rachel accepted her degree she had worked on. When Rachel rejoined them later, she accepted a hug from both Kaylee and Molly._

"_You did it, Aunty," said Molly, her little voice cheerful, making the two adults smile._

_It hadn't been too long after Rachel had arrived that she and Kaylee had decided to become sisters and so that made Rachel Molly's aunt. "Come on," said Rachel. "Let's go celebrate."_

_After grabbing some burgers, they were sitting down eating when a handsome young man came toward them, looking at Rachel. She was surprised to find it was one of the football players, David._

"_Oh, hi," she said to him, blushing a little._

"_Hi," he said, smiling. "Want to go out sometime?"_

_Happy, Rachel had accepted and David hadn't minded if Kaylee and Molly had tagged along occasionally, but Rachel should have noticed something off about David. But she hadn't._

_Two more years had passed as Rachel wrote letters to home about her accomplishments and about her boyfriend. She was now in the middle of writing one when her cellphone rang. It was Kaylee's number. Wondering why Kaylee would call her when she was in class, she answered it._

"_Hello?" she said._

"_Aunty?"_

_Hearing her niece's fearful voice, she was instantly alert. "Molly, what's wrong, honey?" she asked._

"_It's Mommy. David came and gave her something and she's not getting up!"_

_Hearing her niece start to cry, Rachel jumped from her seat. "Molly, where are you now?" she asked._

"_The park," the little girl sobbed._

_There was only one park near the college and Rachel grabbed her jacket and ran out the door. "Molly, sweetie, keep the phone on. Aunty's on her way," she said as she raced down the hallways, adrenaline giving her the speed she needed. She found Molly beside her mother's prone body in the park._

"_Kaylee!" she cried out, looking at her sister, who opened her eyes to see Rachel looking down at her with worry and concern. "What happened?"_

"_David," Kaylee said, pointing to a water bottle that had fizzing water in it. A quick analysis told Rachel it was some sort of drug. _

"_Kaylee, is that…?"_

"_Yes," she said. "It's what I'm allergic to."_

_Rachel was stunned. "But why? Why would David do that?"_

"_He's Molly's father."_

_Rachel froze. "Oh, Kaylee," she said, her voice saddened._

"_Rachel, please," said Kaylee, before coughing for a moment. "Take care of Molly. Please."_

_Knowing Kaylee wasn't going to make it, Rachel held her sister's hand and tears flowed from her eyes. "I'll do the best I can," she promised. "I promise, I'll take care of her."_

_Kaylee smiled before closing her eyes and she let out her final breath in a sigh. Rachel cried as she slowly let Kaylee's hand go and she pulled Molly into a hug._

"_Aunty, why won't Mommy wake up?" Molly asked._

_Rachel took a deep breath. "Mommy's an angel now, Molly," she said. "She can't come back."_

_Molly cried as she clung to her aunt, who also cried. Calling the police, they stood back and waited patiently. A sergeant named Officer Gilder came up to them and Rachel gave her statement. When she was finished, the officer leaned in so that only she could hear him._

"_We'll lock David away, but is there someplace you can take Molly?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "I have one year of school left," she said. "He'll look for us at the college."_

_That was when Officer Gilder offered them to come stay with him and his family. Rachel could finish school and be safe. Thankful to him, she accepted._

_Over the year that passed, Rachel became very solemn and her cheerful self was replaced with a very serious demeanor as she finished school and took care of Molly, also helping out the kind sergeant and his family. Rachel couldn't thank them enough for their generosity._

_Finally, Rachel was ready to go home to Jasper, Nevada. She had made purchases to send home for Molly's new room and other things. She now spoke with Officer Gilder._

"_You've done so much for my niece and I," she said. "I have to get things set up at home once I get there, but my mom and brother will hit the roof if I bring home a kid unexpectedly."_

_He nodded. "We'll watch over her until you are ready to have her come home," he promised._

_Rachel was relieved. "Thank you," she said. "We need some codes that only we can decipher."_

_He agreed and they came up with their system of codes. "Okay," he said. "Do you think three weeks will be sufficient time?"_

"_It should be," she said. "But if something goes wrong, please let me know and bring Molly to the address I gave you."_

"_Will do," he said. "Good luck, Rachel."_

"_You too, Sergeant," she said._

_That afternoon, after telling Molly to be good and that she would see her soon, she got on the bus and went home._

* * *

Rachel took another deep breath. "That is why I was setting up that room beside mine," she said. "It's for Molly, because she's coming to live with us. I have received two texts from Officer Gilder. The first was that everything was ready and we were to meet in three weeks for Molly to come home. But, David has escaped and found out where Molly is."

Her phone beeped and she picked it up to find another message. "Excuse me," she said and answered it.

**Creep captured. Safe code 15. Be there in three. **

Nodding, Rachel pocketed her phone. "That was from Officer Gilder. His team has David in custody and he and Molly will be here in a few hours," she said. She then sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you this before. Some things still needed to be worked on."

The Autobots and her family nodded and Jack looked up at her. "Guess that means I'm an uncle, huh?" he said.

Rachel nodded and June sighed lightly. "Well, I always did want grandchildren," she said.

"Sorry, Mom," said Rachel.

"It's okay, honey," she said to her.

Rachel then turned to Arcee and Ultra Magnus. "I know this is a surprise, but can I count on you two, along with the other bots, to protect Molly as you protect us?" she asked, glancing at the others.

Each bot nodded and Ultra Magnus stepped forward. "As I am your guardian, Rachel, I swear to also protect your niece as well," he said.

"Thank you, Magnus," she said.

Everyone left to get ready for the new family member's arrival.

* * *

**A new family member is coming! How will they all do with a five year old little girl? Find out in the next chapters! Please review!  
**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	5. Chapter 5 Arrival

**Here is another chapter!**

**Neon: Kudos are points. It's also a way of saying, "Great job." But you are right, teen pregnancy is very sad.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you for your kind words!**

**SMJ: There's not a whole lot on Molly in this chapter, but there will be more in the next one.**

**Galem: Molly's reaction is going to be an interesting one and a surprising one too. Oh, yes, the Cons will definitely be making an appearance.**

**Transformersgirl4538: Yes, Skylanders are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Arrival**

As the three hours were almost over, Rachel was currently waiting at the K.O. Burger joint for Officer Gilder and Molly to arrive. She had decided that this place would be best for a drop off as she was worried that David might try to find out where she lived, so she had giving the Sergeant this address instead for safety.

A lone police car pulled up and flashed its lights. It was Morse code, she recognized and translated the message.

_Mission a go,_ was the message and Ultra Magnus spoke to Rachel through the communicator in her ear.

"There is a man identified as Officer Gilder in the vehicle and there is a little girl with him," he said.

"That's them. Prepare for departure," she said as she stepped outside the burger joint.

Officer Gilder had just gotten out of his car and Molly exited the back passenger seat and stood there patiently as the Sergeant lifted out three suitcases, each a different size, that held Molly's belongings.

Rachel stepped towards them and greeted the Sergeant silently with a nod and a handshake. He returned the silent greeting and tapped his arm twice. She nodded and repeated the gesture, giving him a wave in farewell as she took the three bags and Molly stepped up beside her, holding on to one of the suitcases as the Sergeant drove off.

Gesturing with her head, Rachel led Molly to an eighteen wheeler rig that was waiting for them. Helping Molly up into the tall cab, Rachel followed and secured Molly's bags, also securing Molly in the back seat. She then took her place in the driver's seat and gently tapped the steering wheel twice. Magnus started his engine and they headed out to the base.

* * *

Meanwhile, a black and orange figure was moving through Officer Gilder's home to find a certain something and destroy it. Finding the objective, the figure quickly destroyed the paper and securely hid some documents in a place that could only be accessed by them.

Once finished, the figure moved out of the office and towards the hall where Mrs. Gilder and her two children standing there were. "Did you find it alright?" she asked concerned.

The figure nodded and handed her a piece of paper. Mrs. Gilder read the paper.

"_You and your family are now safe,"_ it said. _"If anyone asks for that information, you tell them that you don't know."_

"And we truly don't know," she said.

The figure nodded and then surprised them by speaking with a robotized voice. "Your husband has also been instructed to keep silent," it said, before looking at the two children. "You children must also promise not to speak a word of this." Both nodded, understanding the danger.

The figure nodded again. "You won't see me again," it said. "Thank you for helping Rachel and Molly out."

"You promise we won't be spotted or hurt?" asked Mrs. Gilder.

The person nodded. "Yes," it spoke. "There is no record. You have done well. Thank you again."

With that, the black and orange figure moved away, the red scarf around its waist trailing after it as it leaped away.

* * *

**Oooohhh! A mystery figure! Who is it? That is the mystery until later.**

**So, Rachel wasn't the only one who talked to Officer Gilder about the plan. It was the mystery person too. This is the final chapter the Gilders will make an appearance, but will be mentioned in later chapters. **

**Next up: Molly meets the Autobots!**

**Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	6. Chapter 6 Meeting

**Here is another chapter!**

**Shadowstreaker27: Thank you for your kind words. **

**Answerthecall: Thank you for your kind words.**

**Neon: You're welcome and that was a good guess. **

**Galem: Yes, the figure is indeed a ninja. Great guess!**

**If y'all want to guess who the mystery figure is, you can do so in your reviews. I will slowly give out more clues and will reveal who it is much later. Although, I will give you guys two small clues, since Galem figured out it was a ninja. First clue: the ninja's color scheme is actually a combination of two elements from Skylanders and the red from "Randy Cunningham, 9th Grade Ninja" as this ninja guards over these two dimensions along with another dimension I will reveal in a later chapter. Second clue: the ninja is my OC and therefore is not a figure on T.V. or in books. More clues will come here and there. Good luck!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Translation: _"Mi hija" _means "my daughter" in Spanish. Rachel will frequently call her niece this title during the rest of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Meeting **

Rachel felt nervous as Ultra Magnus drove along silently, heading out of town and into the vast desert. Molly was sitting quietly in the back seat, holding onto her Skylanders Bouncer plushy that Rachel had made for her. Rachel had always liked to create things, and so made the plushy for her niece, who liked robots and Bouncer was her favorite. Suddenly, Molly spoke.

"Aunty? Where are we going?" she asked, her voice sounding a little unsure and nervous.

Rachel smiled and turned to look back at her niece. "We're going to someplace secret to meet Aunty's friends," she said. "And you're also going to meet your Uncle Jack and Grandma June."

Molly looked up at her aunt. "Will they like me?" she asked timidly.

Rachel smiled again. "They'll adore you," she said to her. "Your uncle is fun and your grandma is also fun and no doubt they'll both spoil you."

While they were talking, Magnus pulled up into the base and Rachel got out, unloading Molly's bags and placing them in June's car, then she helped Molly out. Both stood back and saw six other vehicles. Rachel took a deep breath.

"Okay, guys," she said.

Molly's eyes widened and she hid behind Rachel's leg as the seven gathered vehicles transformed into giant robots. The five year old hid her face inside her plushy.

"Molly," Rachel said, getting the little girl's attention. "These are Aunty's friends."

She gestured to the blue robot beside them. "This is Ultra Magnus, Aunty's guardian," she said and then gestured to a green robot beside Magnus. "This is Bulkhead."

Bulkhead looked down at her and smiled. "She's a cute sparkling," he said.

Rachel smiled, remembering that 'sparkling' was the Autobot's term for a young child. "Thank you, Bulk," she said before turning to a mostly white bot. "That is Wheeljack."

Wheeljack smiled and nodded. "What's up, little fighter?" he asked casually, actually drawing a giggle out of Molly, something that surprised them. Rachel smiled and looked at the other five robots.

"And these are Arcee," she said, gesturing to the blue femme. "Ratchet, Bumblebee, Smokescreen, and last, but not least, Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," she finished, gesturing to each one.

Molly was amazed and bravely stepped forward toward Optimus, looking up at the kind faceplates that held a smile. "Hello, little one," he said warmly. "Welcome."

Molly smiled and shyly hid her face again in her plushy, peeking up at Optimus cutely with one eye. Bumblebee buzzed a greeting, which Rachel translated using the special translator she had with her to translate electronic speech. Molly giggled at the yellow bot's antics, which made him buzz at her again, drawing more giggles out of her.

"You're funny," she said, a huge smile on her face.

Smokescreen laughed. "Great sense of humor, kid. You'll fit in just fine," he said. Molly smiled at him. That was when four humans stepped up and Molly looked at them curiously. Rachel stepped forward.

"Molly, these people are part of our family too," she said, guiding Molly to stand before the older woman. "This is your Grandma June."

June kneeled down to Molly's height. "Hello, sweetie," she said, smiling at her granddaughter. Molly instantly liked her and hugged her grandmother.

"Aw, she's so cute!" said Miko, making Molly look up at her. Rachel smiled.

"This is your Aunt Miko," she said, smiling. Earlier, she had spoken with both Miko and Raf and decided their roles in the family.

"You're gonna have a blast here," Miko said to her new niece.

Molly just smiled and looked at a brown-haired boy beside her new aunt. He smiled and introduced himself. "I'm your older cousin, Rafael," he said. "Just call me Raf."

Molly hugged him and Miko both before turning to the dark-haired boy standing beside her aunt Rachel. Rachel smiled and placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Molly, this is your Uncle Jack," she said.

Jack kneeled down to Molly's height, like his mom had done. "Hello, Molly," he said with a smile. "Your aunt has told us a lot about you."

Molly smiled. "She said you're a squid," said the five year old.

Rachel, June, and Jack all burst out laughing as the others looked confused. Rachel elaborated. "It's squirt, _mi hija,"_ she said. "Your uncle was shorter than me for a long time before he became older and grew up fast."

Now the others understood the joke and Molly looked a little embarrassed. "Sorry, Uncle Jack," she said, looking down at the floor.

"It's okay," he said, chuckling.

Molly looked around at the others, her brown eyes getting bigger as she took in the base. She had never been to such a place before.

"Molly," said Rachel. "You can't say a word about this to anyone."

Molly nodded, understanding it was a big secret. "Okay, Aunty. I won't tell," she promised.

* * *

In a ventilation shaft, a black and orange figure watched them all, nodding in satisfaction that the little girl would be very safe now with the Autobots.

After a moment longer, the figure moved away quietly, using the red scarf around its waist to form a sort of rope to climb up to the top of the butte that hid the base. Standing there for a moment, the person reflected on what they knew. David was still out there, having escaped from prison and the figure knew that David couldn't find out where Rachel and Molly were. Silently vowing to find David and put him away and keep both Rachel and Molly safe, the figure jumped up and flipped over the edge, bouncing off of the rocks and running so fast that their feet seemed to be a blur, not even kicking up a single bit of sand or dust.

* * *

**Molly has officially met the Autobots! Yay! Also, David has escaped jail and is looking for Rachel and Molly. Will the mystery ninja be able to protect the Autobots and their charges from him? Find out!**

**Next Chapter: When Rachel has a meeting to attend and Jack and June have to work, it means that Molly gets to stay with the Autobots for the day. See how they all do spending some time with their youngest charge.**

**Please review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	7. Chapter 7 Little Wrecker

**SMJ: Molly loves hugs, so send her all the hugs you want.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you. And yes, with David out, that is definitely bad news.**

**Transformersgirl4538: Close with your guess. The black is for the Tech element and the orange for the Fire element. Great guess!**

**Shadowstreaker27: Yes, the ninja knows Rachel very well. And thank you.**

**Firewolves16: Thank you and don't worry. The ninja will get David later on in the story.**

**Galem: You are an awesome guesser! David will meet up with the Cons and team up with one, but remember looks can be deceiving!**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: Thank you.**

* * *

**Hey, guys!**

**I know it's been a while since I updated this story. I had to think about how I wanted the chapter to go and decided to split Molly's time with the Autobots into three chapters. So here is the first chapter of Molly's first day staying at the base. Enjoy, y'all!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Molly and the ninja character.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Little Wrecker**

Rachel later found out she had to attend an important meeting for work and she didn't know who could babysit Molly while she was at the meeting. It was going to be a three day meeting and she knew she couldn't ask Jack to watch his niece since he had both school and work, so he was unable to watch her and the hospital June worked at was again short staffed due to several nurses coming down with the flu and while Rachel knew Molly probably wouldn't mind seeing where her grandmother worked, she also knew that Molly wouldn't like being in a hospital for three days.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear Magnus coming up behind her until she felt a light tap on her shoulder.

Letting out a sharp yelp of surprise, she turned sharply and kicked upwards, kicking her guardian's large finger, which made her cry out in pain as she fell down, clutching her now tingling leg. "Magnus!" she groaned through the pain as she rubbed the sore spot on her leg to get it to stop tingling.

The robot chuckled. "Good thing I didn't have my holoform behind you," he said. "That kick would have knocked me out cold."

Rachel froze, not believing that her serious guardian just made a joke. "So don't sneak up on me then," she snapped, a little upset he found her reaction so amusing. She then stood up and tested her leg to see if she could still walk on it. When she took a step forward, her leg suddenly shook hard and she stumbled. Quickly, Ultra Magnus caught her before she could do an embarrassing face plant and gently set her back on her feet.

Rachel sighed. "Thanks, Magnus," she said.

He smiled. "What were you thinking about?" he asked.

She sighed again. "Trying to figure out who can watch Molly while we're at the meeting. Jack and Mom both have work and I don't know who to ask."

Magnus was in deep thought before a blue and yellow racing car came up and transformed. "Hey, Rach," he said. "Ultra Magnus, sir," he saluted his commander.

Rachel held her tongue on correcting Smokescreen about her name. He had taken to calling her the nickname, and it did annoy her, even though she was fine with Jack calling her that, since it had been easier for him when he was younger and it had stuck and of course she didn't mind Molly doing it since she was still little. Since Smokescreen kept doing it, she had a feeling it was just to annoy her and frankly, she wasn't in the mood to deal with it.

"Soldier," Magnus said with a nod.

"What do you want, Smokescreen?" Rachel asked, her voice sounding tired again. Even though she had lighted up a little upon telling the Autobots her secret, she was still very serious and didn't smile unless Molly was around. It became apparent to the others that Rachel only smiled so that Molly wouldn't be sad.

Smokescreen now spoke. "Well, Jack told us you were going to a meeting and he was wondering if we could watch Molly for you guys, if you allowed it."

Rachel let out an audible growl, startling the two Autobots before she took a deep breath and looked back up at the racer Autobot. "You would watch Molly for three days while Magnus and I are at the meeting?" she asked.

"Well, each of us would like to watch her, so we thought we'd all split into groups and watch her for a day each," said Smokescreen. "It would be that the Wreckers, which are myself, Wheeljack, and Bulkhead will watch her for one day, Arcee and Bumblebee the next day, and then Optimus and Ratchet for the day after."

She had to admit that sounded alright and she gave it a little more thought. Molly had been asking if she could stay at the base with the Autobots for a day and Rachel had been reluctant to allow it, but now, perhaps it would be alright. She sighed again.

"Alright," she said. "But you better keep an eye on her and if I hear that she's been hurt in any way…,"

Rachel let the threat hang and Smokescreen looked a little scared. "Okay," he said. "Don't worry. She'll be fine."

* * *

The next morning, Rachel and Magnus brought Molly to the base and found Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and Smokescreen waiting for them. Rachel dropped off Molly's bags in the room the Autobots had for guests and then turned to the Wreckers.

"I appreciate you guys watching Molly," she said to them.

"Hey, no problem," said Bulkhead with a smile.

Rachel now turned to Molly. "Magnus and I are going to be gone for three days," she said to her. "I expect you to be on your best behavior and listen to the Autobots."

Molly nodded. "Aunty, why can't I go with you and Magnus?" she asked.

Rachel sighed gently. "You would get bored at the meeting, _mi hija," _she explained to her. "Don't worry, you'll have more fun here with the Autobots."

Molly hugged her aunt and Magnus, who had turned on his holoform. Both hugged the little girl reassuringly and then drove off.

Molly looked up at the three Wreckers shyly and uncertainly, clutching her stuffed Giant Skylander Bouncer tightly. "Hey kid, no need to look scared," said Wheeljack. "We don't bite."

Molly smiled shyly and Smokescreen spoke up. "Hey, do you like to build stuff?" he asked.

The little girl's eyes lit up. "Yeah!" she said. "With Legos!"

All three grinned. "Well then," said Bulkhead. "Come see what we got you."

They led her back to her room and she saw some boxes piled up in the corner. There must have been about ten of them and Molly smiled and turned to them. "Are those for me?" she asked, still a little in shock.

"They sure are, kiddo," said Wheeljack. "So, you wanna build?"

Molly gave an eager nod and the boxes were soon opened and Legos spread out as they all built various things, like houses, robots, and animals. Molly even built a futuristic car, which earned her praise from the Wreckers.

After a few hours of that, it was training time and they allowed Molly to watch from the safe area. She was amazed at how they knocked down the holograms and blocks of wood with their sheer strength. She pressed the intercom button when they were finished the session. "Can I join you?" she asked, earning surprised looks from them.

"Uh, kiddo," said Bulkhead. "Your aunt would kill us if we let you train. This stuff isn't like your Legos."

To their surprise, she laughed. "I know karate," she said. "Aunty taught me."

They looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, I guess if we used our holoforms and are careful, it'll be fine," said Smokescreen.

About an hour later, Smokescreen was sort of regretting his words, as Molly had just kicked his butt with a knee sweep that she had said her aunt had shown her. He groaned and sat up, as he was in holoform mode. Molly had a huge grin on her face. "Oh, you think this is funny, little Wrecker?" Smokescreen asked, a little embarrassed as Bulkhead and Wheeljack tried to hold in their laughter.

Molly giggled. "You're silly, Smokey," she said.

Smokescreen groaned a little, but decided that it was okay for Molly to call him that. He then looked at Molly. "I'm silly, huh?" he said with an evil grin.

Molly tried to run, but Smokescreen caught her in his arms, his fingers tickling her stomach. Molly giggled and shrieked with laughter as he tickled her.

"Smokey!" she cried out, but the rest of her protest was lost in her giggles as Wheeljack and Bulkhead decided to help their partner tickle her. Molly's giggles echoed loudly as then Bulkhead blew a raspberry into her stomach. Her loud shriek almost made them deaf as she tried to escape, but she couldn't get away from the three mechs.

After a few more playful, tickling moments, Bulkhead took Molly out to a local eatery to have dinner before they headed back to the base. The other two had set a television up in the guest room, figuring that their young charge would like to watch a movie later on. Their guess proved right as Molly got into her purple pajamas and held Bouncer as she looked at her movies she had brought and settled for "Candyland: The Great Lollipop Adventure".

"Bulk? Jack? Smokey?" she said. "Please watch this with me?"

The three mechs looked at her as she gave them her 'cute face', as Rachel had called it. Her eyes were really big and she pouted a little. Each mech found it hard to say 'no'.

"Alright, kiddo," said Bulkhead and Wheeljack and Smokescreen nodded. They all settled down to watch the movie.

When the movie finished, the mechs saw that their charge had fallen asleep and so Smokescreen turned on his holoform and put Molly to bed, smiling as he watched her turn over on her side and hug her plushy Bouncer in her sleep.

All three left quietly. "She's our little Wrecker," said Wheeljack, his fondness for Molly evident in his voice.

"Yup, she is," Bulkhead agreed.

"Maybe Rachel will let us watch her again sometime," said Smokescreen. "She sure liked all the Legos we got her."

All three smiled and said good night before going to their quarters and falling asleep.

* * *

Molly suddenly woke up and hugged Bouncer to herself. She began to cry as she remembered the terrible dream she had about when her mother had died. The memory came back often, especially if Rachel had to leave Molly with someone for a while.

Now getting up, the little girl walked out the door and into the hallway, finding Smokescreen's room just down the hall from her room. She went in and saw him asleep.

"Smokey?" she called to him, trying not to be too loud.

Thankfully, Smokescreen heard her and woke up. "Molly?" he asked. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Molly looked up at him, tears still falling down her small cheeks. Smokescreen looked concerned as he realized she was scared. "Did you have a bad dream?" he asked her now. She nodded and looked up hopefully at him and he knew what she wanted.

"Come on, little Wrecker," he said with a smile as he picked her up and let her settle down on his chest. "No nightmare's going to come and get you here."

Molly settled down and yawned. "Thank you, Smokey," she said to him and he smiled at her.

"You're welcome, little Wrecker," he said, noticing how she liked the nickname.

He hoped that Rachel wouldn't take it wrong that they called her that and perhaps had spoiled her a little, but Molly was only five years old and too young to know that the world was cruel, so he supposed Rachel wouldn't be mad because Molly was happy.

He watched Molly fall asleep before he went back to sleep.

* * *

The ninja watched them and smiled to itself, knowing that the little girl was safe with the Wreckers and the other Autobots around.

With one last look at the cute scene, the ninja silently moved away and continued its search for David, hoping that soon the creep would be behind bars and both Molly and Rachel would be safe once more.

* * *

**Well, there's how Molly's day with the Wreckers went and it looks like they made her a Wrecker too! Yay!**

**Next Chapter: Molly gets to hang out with Arcee and Bumblebee. How will that go? Find out!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	8. Chapter 8 Little Drifter

**Answerthecall: Thank you for your review.**

**SMJ: Thank you for your review.**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: Thank you for your review.**

**Guest: Thank you and the others will definitely tickle her too.**

**Galem: Yes, Magnus will be a father figure to Molly in later chapters. Yes, Molly beat Smokes and she's only five years old. She also sends you a big cyber hug in thanks.**

* * *

**The title of this chapter was inspired by the racing game "Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift". All games and movies and the song mentioned in this chapter belong to their respective owners and Transformers belongs to Hasbro. I only own Rachel, Molly, and the ninja. Enjoy!**

**A/N: Bumblebee has his voice back like in the last episode of "Transformers: Prime." **

* * *

**Chapter 8: Little Drifter**

The next day, the three Wreckers went scouting early before Molly had woken up, sending a message to Arcee and Bumblebee who both answered and now were waiting for the little girl to wake up.

Molly awoke and quickly got dressed, remembering that her aunt had said that Arcee and Bumblebee would be watching her after the Wreckers had. She now raced outside her room and almost ran headlong into the wall in her eagerness, but a quick hand saved her from doing so.

"Whoa," said an amused voice and Molly looked up to see Optimus behind her. "Careful, little one."

"Okay, Optimus. Thanks!" she said and raced off, making Optimus chuckle as he watched the little five year old run faster than he would have thought she could. Then again, she had so much energy. Chuckling again, he went about his duties, knowing that tomorrow he and Ratchet both would be watching the little girl. Hearing Molly's delighted laugh again, he smiled and went into his office.

Molly had just run into the command part of the base and was now hanging on to Bumblebee's hand as the scout tried to get her to let go, but she held on tight, squealing with laughter at each failed attempt.

"Hey, kid, let go," he laughed as he tried again to get her to let go, but couldn't.

Molly just giggled. "I'm glad you can talk now, Bee," she said to him.

Bumblebee smiled. Optimus had found some All-Spark energy on a recent recon mission and had given it to the scout, and it repaired his voice box. It felt great to talk again.

"Me too," he said. "Now, come on. Let go, you little rascal."

Molly grinned and shook her head, holding on tighter, making Bee smirk.

"Alright then, you leave me no choice," he said as he then began gently poking her sides, making her giggle and let go of his hand. She fell back safely on the couch and giggled some more when Bumblebee began to gently tickle her stomach, turning on his holoform to properly tickle her.

Molly giggled as she tried to escape Bumblebee's hands, but couldn't. Arcee then came in and smiled when she saw the two. "Hey, Bee," she said. "Need some help?"

"Sure," he said as the femme turned on her holoform and also tickled Molly. The little girl's giggles were contagious as the two adults smiled hugely.

Finally, they stopped and Molly looked up at Bumblebee. "Again," she said.

"Again?" he asked in amusement, making Arcee chuckle.

"Hey, Molly, have you raced before?" the blue femme asked.

"No," said Molly. "Can I?"

The two Autobots looked at each other and nodded, taking off to the local arcade with Molly riding in the scout's backseat. When they got to the arcade, they directed Molly to two racing games.

One was the "Fast and Furious: Tokyo Drift" and the other was a motorcycle racing game. Bumblebee sat down at the "Tokyo Drift" one and placed Molly in his lap, putting in the coins for credits.

Molly's eyes lit up when she saw the track selection and chose "Chinatown" and chose the yellow Mustang, since it did look close to Bumblebee's alt mode. For an hour, they had a blast and while Bumblebee worked the gas pedal, Molly steered and was actually pretty good at it.

After that, Arcee let Molly sit in front of her on the motorcycle seat for the motorcycle game and they played that one, winning first place more than once, like they had done on the other one.

After finishing that one, Molly asked if they could look at the other games. The adults agreed and checked to make sure the games Molly asked to play were kid friendly, since some were a little violent.

Molly had a load of fun with the "Dance Dance Revolution" game and the virtual jump rope which was a challenging game for her, but she beat it after a few tries.

Suddenly, Molly's stomach growled and Arcee smiled. "How about we grab some lunch and then Bee and I will take you to a movie?" she said.

"Yeah!" Molly said eagerly, earning chuckles from the two Autobots. After they ate, they went to watch "Despicable Me 2" and then "How To Train Your Dragon". Molly loved both movies.

After the movies ended, Arcee looked and saw the sun was getting low in the sky. "We should head back," she said.

"Yeah," Bumblebee agreed and after putting Molly in the back seat, he followed Arcee back.

Molly looked sleepy as she then lay down in the seats. "Hey, kiddo," said Bumblebee. "Did you have fun today?"

"Uh-huh," came the sleepy reply as the little girl then yawned.

"Tired?" he then asked.

"No," she said, trying to stay awake.

Bumblebee chuckled. "Go to sleep, kiddo," he said gently as a familiar lullaby played.

"_Puff the magic dragon,  
Lived by the sea,  
And frolicked in the autumn mist,  
In a land called Honah Lee."_

The soothing melody made Molly sleepier and she closed her eyes, falling asleep as Bumblebee put the volume lower so that she could sleep.

They made it back to base and Bumblebee used his holoform to lift Molly out of his backseat and take her to her room, setting her down and covering her with a blanket, watching her for a few moments. He then shook his head.

How was it that one so little was involved in the dangers of the world? Rachel had said that David had still not been captured again and Bumblebee knew that they had to keep Molly and Rachel safe.

He stepped out to see Arcee standing there. She knew what he was thinking. "We'll protect them, Bee," she said. "No one will ever hurt them."

He nodded. "I'll make sure of that," he said as they parted ways to go to their rooms for recharge.

* * *

In the desert, a boy was watching that particular butte that he had seen the motorcycle and car disappear in with his daughter. "Impressive," he said. "But she won't be safe in there for long."

A boom box beside him suddenly shifted to form a robot with dark green armor and another one, a black helicopter, came up and transformed as well. "What do you have in mind, David?" the helicopter one asked curiously.

"You'll see," he said to his partners. "I'll need one of you Cons to watch the base here and report back to me and Counterpunch."

"I'll do it," said the boom box one. "My alt mode is perfect for it."

"Alright," said David. "First chance you can, you can snatch Molly from them. If not, call us and we'll come with fight the Autobots, but remember, Rachel is mine."

The two nodded and headed off as the robot transformed down, keeping an eye on the base as he sent a transmission to the helicopter.

"_Hey, better tell ninja-girl what's going on," _he said.

"_Doing so right now,"_ said the helicopter as he worked on the transmission.

* * *

The ninja was sharpening her two katana when a comlink beside her vibrated, alerting her to a call. She answered.

"_Ninja-girl," _came a familiar voice. _"We found the base and David's ready to battle the Autobots."_

The ninja quietly cursed as she realized that David was going to move in sooner than later. _"Keep him in your sight," _she said with her robotized voice alterer. _"Keep me informed."_

"_Will do."_

Standing up, the ninja started on some more exercises to ready herself. She knew this battle wouldn't be easy, but she wasn't going to let him get Molly.

She only hoped that with her three allies would be able to continue fooling David, because if he found out that he was tricked, it would not be a good ending for them all.

* * *

**Another great day with the Autobots, but David has now teamed up with three Decepticons who have banded even though the Cons had disbanded, but if they are Cons, why are they contacting the ninja to inform her of what's going on? Hmm.**

**Also, yes, the ninja is indeed a girl! She's also a member of Rachel's family. Who is this ninja? Hmm.**

**The next chapter: Molly spends time with Ratchet and Optimus.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	9. Chapter 9 A Break From Things

**Miz Lil Pitbull: Thank you.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you and don't worry, David will try, but he won't succeed with the Autobots guarding Molly.**

**Galem: The ninja is indeed Rachel's sister, but she's not related to her. And don't worry, David will get what's coming to him. The Cons aren't really Cons either, they're just pretending to be.**

**SMJ: Thank you and I think Magnus might be the one to give Molly a better tickle torture.**

**Transformersgirl4538: Thank you and yes, those movies are great ones.**

* * *

**Hey, guys! This is my most reviewed story out of the 60 stories I have written! I can't thank all of you enough for liking this story and reviewing it! Now, here is the next chapter of Molly's day with Optimus and Ratchet. **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Molly, and the ninja. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Break From Things**

Optimus stood in the command center of the base talking with Ratchet as they waited for their young charge to wake up for the day. They weren't totally sure Molly would like hanging around with them, but they were going to try anyway.

Running footsteps soon alerted them of their charge and they turned to see her smiling brightly.

"Morning, Optimus! Morning, Ratchet!" she greeted them.

Both smiled at the greeting. "Good morning to you too, Molly," said Optimus as Ratchet nodded in greeting.

Optimus then walked down to the hallway to his office, noticing how Molly followed him and quickly had grabbed some Legos and coloring books from her room and her plushy before following him into his office.

"I'm afraid I have paperwork to do, little one," he said gently.

"Okay!" she said brightly as she moved to a spot beside his desk where he could keep an eye on her and settled down, taking out her Legos to build some new creations. Optimus smiled and set about doing the paperwork on his desk. During the whole time, which was about three hours, he did so, Molly didn't utter a peep as she quietly played, making him look down a few times to be sure she was still there. Smiling, he remembered Rachel saying that Molly was very well behaved while still full of questions any child her age had.

After he finally finished, Optimus stood up and carefully moved around his desk, making Molly look up at him and he smiled at her. "Molly," he said. "There is an amusement park in town. Would you like to go there?"

"Yeah!" she said. "Please?"

Chuckling, Optimus gently picked her up and carried her to the control center. Molly grinned the whole way and then saw Ratchet at the computers.

"Look Ratchet, I'm tall like you," she said happily.

Ratchet saw her in Optimus' hand and smiled. "You're growing too fast, young lady," he said with a slight smile when she grinned up at him. "Taking her to the carnival, Optimus?"

"Yes, old friend," said Optimus.

Ratchet nodded. "Take care and be safe."

Nodding, Optimus transformed and Molly climbed in, buckling her seatbelt as they headed off to the large carnival in town. The five-year-old was thrilled when she saw all the rides and was eager to go. Chuckling, Optimus activated his holoform and turned to her.

"Remember to stick close to me, Molly," he cautioned her gently and she understood.

"Yes, Uncle Optimus," she said.

Optimus was taken aback for a moment before smiling and rubbing the little girl's head in affection. Uncle Optimus, he liked that.

Soon, they found a good parking spot and Molly grabbed Optimus' hand as they entered to find a whole lot of people there having fun. Molly asked to go on the rides first, to which Optimus agreed on, being curious himself as to why humans found the rides so entertaining.

He soon found out when he and Molly went on a mini-rollercoaster that was just right for younger kids. While maybe a little more excitement than he would have normally cared for, he did enjoy it and enjoyed hearing Molly giggle.

Later on, they had some lunch and shared some cotton candy after promising that neither one would tell Ratchet about the candy. Molly ate her portion happily as she grinned hugely and Optimus thoroughly enjoyed his portion, surprised that spun sugar could taste so good.

After that, Molly went through the kiddie funhouse while Optimus kept an eye on her with his sensors. Suddenly, he sensed someone beside him and turned to find a person covered in black and orange with a red scarf around their waist. This person turned and gave him a nod.

"She's cute, isn't she?" the figure said with a woman's voice. "Rachel couldn't have chosen better guardians for Molly."

Optimus was now alert and tensed. "Who are you?" he asked, trying to stay calm.

The figure heard his voice on edge and raised a hand in a peaceful gesture. "Be at ease, Optimus. I am a friend," she said.

Sensing she was telling the truth, he relaxed, but still stayed alert. "How do you know of Rachel and Molly?" he asked, curious.

She was silent for a moment before she spoke. "I know of them because I've been watching them and you for a while now," she said. "Also, Molly is my niece."

Optimus froze at that. This figure couldn't be Rachel, could it? But she was at the meeting with Magnus, wasn't she? "Rachel?" he asked in a low voice.

The figure gently shook her head. "No," she said, a smile in her tone. "But she is a close friend of mine. My sister, you could say."

She then reached out a loosely-closed fist and dropped a small, box-like object into Optimus' hand. "This will give your base systems a boost," she said. "David knows where you are and will make his move soon."

The Autobot leader tensed at that and she sensed it. "I'm sorry, Prime," she said. "I didn't mean to alarm you, but I felt you should know."

"Is he there now?" he asked.

She shook her head. "No," she said. "But don't worry. My allies and I are not too far either."

"Allies?" he asked her.

"Yes," she said. "When you activate the defense system, I'll be there to answer it."

With that, she began moving away. "Wait," he said. "Who are you?"

She turned to look at him, although he couldn't see her face due to her black mask. "An ally," she said before quickly moving to one of the adult-sized fun houses and smoke bombed away.

Optimus was a little worried, but now stood up when he saw Molly coming out and she ran up to him. "Molly," he said urgently. "We need to get back home."

Noting how tense her uncle was, she nodded and didn't argue as they headed out of the carnival. Molly clutched the stuff lion Optimus had won for her close. "Thanks for bringing me to the carnival, Uncle Optimus," she said to him.

Optimus gently scooped her up in his arms in a hug. "You're welcome, little one," he said as they got to his alt mode and got in, not noticing the same ninja watching them head out before she brought out her comlink.

"_Blaster, did David take the bait?" _she asked.

"_Big time," _came the answer.

She nodded to herself. _"Prepare yourself. David's going to make his move soon," _she said.

"_Tomahawk, Punch, and I are ready and waiting for your commands," _said Blaster.

"_Alright, go with the plan we originally agreed on and then we'll surprise David. Whatever you guys do, don't let David get Molly or Rachel," _she said.

"_Affirmative."_

The ninja watched the carnival for a moment longer, satisfied that David was no doubt frustrated that he couldn't find Molly at Universal in California where Blaster had told him that's where he had heard Optimus was going to take Molly. The ninja was relieved, but knew David would be furious and only hoped Optimus would get back to base in time. She then jumped away to continue making plans to bring the creep down.

* * *

Optimus finally made it to base after what seemed like an hour to him and Molly jumped out, running over to Ratchet and talking excitedly about the carnival, to which Ratchet smiled and playfully tickled her, making her giggle before she gave a yawn, tired from all the excitement. The medic put her to bed and quietly left so that Molly could sleep peacefully.

Optimus gave him the device the ninja had given him. "An ally told me that David is getting closer," he said. "She said this device would upgrade the defense systems."

Ratchet scanned it. "She's right," he said, immediately putting the device in to be activated at a moment's notice. "I only hope Rachel and Magnus make it back safely."

"I agree, old friend."

The two Autobots silently prepared themselves and told the others to prepare themselves for a battle that was soon coming.

* * *

**Ooohh! Optimus met the ninja! Also, the ninja is Rachel's non-related sister and Molly's aunt. **

**Next up: Rachel and Magnus make it back home, but David attacks with the Cons, but are the Cons really that? Or something else? **

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	10. Chapter 10 Return of An Enemy

**Answerthecall: Thank you for your kind words.**

**SMJ: Yes, Tomahawk is indeed back. And I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**Galem: Molly is very cute, yes. Yes, that kind of sister. I know, Optimus eating cotton candy, who knew? Yes, the battle is full of surprises. This chapter reveals one of them.**

**This is part one of the battle. The next chapter will have the full battle.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Molly, David, and the ninja.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Return of An Enemy**

Rachel sighed as Jasper finally came into view. "Ugh," she groaned. "I so hope we never have to do a meeting like that again."

"I agree," said Magnus. He had found the meeting very repetitive and wondered why it had been three days long and was now relieved that they weren't too far from base now.

When they entered, they saw a sight that made them smile hugely and forget about the terrible meeting.

Bumblebee was flat on his back, laughing as a very mischievous Molly and Smokescreen were tickling him. The yellow Autobot was trying not to move around too much so that he wouldn't throw Molly off of him. The other kids were at school and so wouldn't come around until later.

Rachel smirked. "Someone's having fun," she said, announcing both her and Magnus' presence.

Molly looked to her aunt and practically flung herself at Rachel. "Mommy! You're home!" she said.

Staggering to keep her balance after the sudden flying hug, Rachel was even more shocked at Molly's greeting. Even the Bots looked surprised.

"Molly?" Rachel now broke the silence. "Are you alright, _mi hija?_"

The little girl nodded and then understood Rachel's question. "Can I call you Mommy?" she asked.

Rachel sighed quietly. "Sweetie, do you remember your mom?" she asked gently.

The little girl nodded again. "She's an angel now," she said. "I talked to her and she said it was okay to call you Mommy."

Although she didn't believe in ghosts, Rachel knew that children could see some things that adults couldn't and decided to go with it.

"Molly," she said. "You can certainly call me Mommy on one condition."

"What?" Molly asked.

"That you never forget your first mother, Kaylee."

Molly nodded. "I can't forget her or anyone," she said, hugging her new mother.

Rachel happily hugged her new daughter who then took her to the room the Bots had set up for her Molly showed her mother all of the great stuff the Bots had gotten her. While Rachel was a little worried they had spoiled the little girl, she decided that it was okay.

Later on, she spoke to the Autobots and made them members of the family, something that pleased them all. Ultra Magnus looked a little uncertain when Molly asked if he could be her daddy, but he just couldn't say 'no' to her, and so agreed to it.

Suddenly, the base shook hard as suddenly the door was blown apart and in entered four figures. Three were tall and had their weapons pointed at the Autobots and the fourth was…

"David!?" Rachel exclaimed in horror. Molly clung to her fearfully.

"Hello, Rachel," said David. "It's been a while."

Rachel held Molly protectively as the Bots all deployed their weapons. Her eyes narrowed sharply.

"You're outnumbered, David. Leave now," she said.

"I'll leave with my daughter," he said, glaring at Molly, who whimpered.

"Mommy, don't let him!" she pleaded.

"Don't worry, _mi hija. _Mommy won't let him lay a finger on you," Rachel said to reassure the little girl while glaring daggers at David. "And to think I really thought you were amazing, David. I was a fool to not see the monster you truly were."

"Monster?" said David with a smile. "I'm afraid you are the monster, my dear. What loving aunt keeps a child from their father?"

"A smart one. Because from where I stand, I'm looking at the monster that killed my sister. For what? She did nothing."

"She kept the child," David said with venom.

Rachel matched his glare. "Just because you didn't want to step up and be a man doesn't mean she didn't want Molly," she snapped at him. "You drugged her with the one drug she was deadly allergic to."

David now snarled. "The kid ran before I could grab her and then people started coming, so I left without my goal," he said.

"Goal?" Rachel asked, now really worried.

David's eyes began to change color as his hands began to glow black. "An innocent soul for the power of a lifetime," said David in a voice that sounded purely evil. "I've been able to hold back the ones I owe a debt to for now, but now, Molly is my ticket to being free of my debtors."

Horrified at first, Rachel now grew angry. "Over my dead body!" she exclaimed, looking over at Smokescreen. "Smokes, get Molly out of here!"

"You don't have to ask me twice!" he said, transforming to his alt mode. Rachel let go of Molly, who ran over to the youngest Wrecker. But before she could climb in, a sudden electrical shock ran through them all. It was very painful and the Bots all collapsed, unable to move as their strength was depleted rapidly.

Rachel managed to get up to her hands and knees and crawled over to Molly, who lay there crying. She pulled the frightened girl into a protective embrace. "I've got you, _mi hija,"_ she said to her. "I won't let him hurt you."

David laughed. "_Mi hija,"_ he said sinisterly. "You call her your daughter. How touching."

Rachel glared at him while she hugged Molly closer to her and the little girl clung to her, her face hidden. "Kaylee left Molly in my care the day she died," Rachel said. "If you think I'm going to let you have her, then you're dumber than you look."

David laughed evilly again. "Such fiery words," he mocked her.

"Perhaps, but you think you're the master," she said. "But your debtors are more than people you owe money too. They're the puppeteers and you are their puppet."

Rachel grinned at David's outraged face, despite the gravity of the situation. "That's right. You let them use you," she said, feeling more confident.

David suddenly unleashed a full blast at Rachel, making her grit her teeth in pain as she made sure she didn't have Molly fall to the ground as she fell down.

David's body glowed black again and Rachel knew she couldn't take another blast. "You're finished, Rachel," he laughed evilly. "Molly, come to Daddy."

Molly saw him reaching for her and screamed loudly. "DADDY! HELP!" she cried out.

Magnus heard her scream and in a burst of energy, jumped to his feet and brought down his hammer as hard as he could. The resulting earthquake shaking everyone up a bit as the leader of the Wreckers looked at David with angry blue eyes.

"You leave my daughter alone," he growled as he prepared to use his hammer again when David blasted him, making him fall to the ground.

"Enough of this!" said David. "The child is mine!"

Suddenly, small round balls hit the floor around David and exploded, not enough to hurt him, but enough to startle him.

"You will not touch her, creep!" shouted a robotized voice as a mostly black and orange-clothed person landed in front of Rachel and Molly. A red scarf was around their waist as they drew out a glowing blue sword. Rachel gasped.

"The Turbo Sword," she said. "But it can't be."

Molly looked at the strange person. "Mommy, who is that?" she asked.

Rachel finally found her voice to answer the little girl.

"She's Flame Tech."

* * *

**The ninja's name is now revealed! The Turbo Sword is from Max Steel as Flame Tech guards over three dimensions: Skylanders (that's where she got the explosive balls from Bouncer), Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja (hence the red scarf and the ninja suit while the colors reflect the two Skylanders elements she has powers from) and Max Steel (her Turbo Sword).**

**Next up: David now faces an angry ninja and gets the surprise of his life. Warning: the next chapter will be very dark as we learn of where David got his powers and there will be a character death. Just to let you guys know ahead of time. **

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	11. Chapter 11 Battle and Aftermath

**redsparrow1060: Thank you and wait no more for here is the next chapter!**

**Miz Lil' Pitbull: Thank you and wait no more as the next chapter is here!**

**Seadragon99: Thank you and yes, Molly will meet Bouncer since her aunt has done so already.**

**Tai Prime: Thank you and yes, David will get his in this chapter.**

**Galem: (chuckling at your actions) Thank you and I'm glad you like it. Read on!**

**SMJ: Thank you.**

* * *

**To all of my readers, this is my most reviewed story ever and I'm so happy you all are loving it so far. I'm having so much fun with it that I will be sad when it does end, which will be somewhat soon. But I want to thank all of you for keeping this story going! In this chapter, there are mentions of two famous movies: one is "Anastasia" and the other is "The Princess and The Frog". As I warned in the last chapter, this chapter is very dark as we see what happened to David and the battle takes place.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Molly, David, and Flame Tech.**

* * *

**Chapter 11: Battle and Aftermath**

Flame Tech stood in a defensive stance with the sword positioned to strike and from her pose, it was easy to see that she was angry.

"One more chance, David," she said. "Leave now."

David sneered. "You're outnumbered, Ninja," he snarled.

"No, _you're _outnumbered," said one of bots with him as suddenly Tomahawk stripped the Decepticon symbol off his wings, Blaster switched off the green electric paint job and stood proud in his red and yellow colors, and Counterpunch morphed into his true self, the Autobot Punch.

David looked shocked and then angry as his hands glowed black again. "Hawk! Blaster! Punch! Watch out!" Flame Tech cried out, but they all got blasted back, weakened badly.

Flame Tech stood her ground. "You weren't this powerful before," she said. "So what changed?"

It was then she noticed something red hanging from David's side. It looked like a long tube with a skull at the top and the dark mists swirling inside of it. She gasped.

"No, a reliquary!" she exclaimed.

"Yes," said David, his voice getting creepier as Flame Tech's stance became more defensive. "After Molly ran off and you defeated me for killing Kaylee, I managed to escape with the help of an old friend, the shadow man."

"Dr. Facilier!" Rachel exclaimed, remembering the dangerous man who was wanted for many crimes.

"Yes," David cackled. "I got my powers by accepting to be his helper and the demon heads were more than willing to let me have my powers and gave me a generous amount of time to pay them. But when my powers started going out of control, they formed this reliquary to contain the excess powers and make me even more powerful."

As he held up the reliquary, the dark mists swirled around him, crackling with electricity. Flame Tech turned to Rachel and Molly.

"Rachel, get Molly out of here," she said.

"Oh, she's not going anywhere," said David. "Because payment is due for my employers and they've been looking for a pure soul."

Rachel looked horrified and Flame Tech growled. "You would sacrifice your own daughter for your personal gain!?" she said. She then swung her Turbo Sword. "Over my dead body."

"Three souls for my employers," David mused. "That should be plenty enough payment."

He shot out his dark electricity, but Flame Tech managed to meet each shot with her sword and deflect them away. As David shot out more of his power, Flame Tech swung her sword faster, flying through the air gracefully to match each new blast that was more powerful than the last.

Rachel watched as Flame Tech began to tire and almost missed a few shots. "Flame Tech's getting tired! She can't go on much longer!" she said.

No sooner had she said that Flame Tech took a harsh blow and fell with a pained grunt.

"Flame Tech!" Tomahawk cried out, seeing his friend injured severely.

David laughed more sinisterly and made himself float. "My employers will be very pleased, even if they did destroy that foolish shadow man," he said.

Rachel held Molly protectively and the little girl had her eyes shut so she wouldn't see the horrifying sight. Blaster then noticed Flame Tech painfully reaching for her sword.

"Hey, Ninja-girl!" said Blaster. "Three-on-one!"

Flame Tech raised her head and Rachel could easily see the tired expression under the mask turn into a look of determination as she nodded once and gathered her legs under her, ready to spring up. David looked confused as suddenly Blaster, Tomahawk, and Punch all fired a single blast in unison at Flame Tech, who waited until the very last minute to jump up and strike the combined blast with a single sword swing to send the blast to David, but he ducked in time and the blast instead hit the wall, blowing away a large chuck of it.

David laughed his hardest and got ready to send another deadly blast towards the ninja. "You missed," he taunted.

"Who said she was aiming for you?" asked a new voice as suddenly more shots were heard and red balls hit the reliquary in David's hand, shattering it.

"NOOO!" David screamed as then the demon heads appeared before him. The Bots turned away and Rachel also turned away, shielding Molly as then a strong, gold arm came around her and another gold arm drew Flame Tech close to them.

David screamed again as the shadows dragged him to the large demon head. "No!" he cried out. "Let go! I'll make a deal with you!"

But they weren't interested and soon David was finished and the demon heads all disappeared.

After a few minutes of quiet, Rachel opened her eyes and saw that Molly was asleep in her arms. She gave a slight smile, remembering how she had once told Molly that if she went to sleep, her problems couldn't reach her. Rubbing her daughter's back, she turned to see the Skylanders Giant Bouncer behind her, holding her and Molly in one arm while he held a severely injured Flame Tech in the other arm. Rachel gasped.

"Flame Tech," she said, worried about her.

The Autobots came up and Ratchet stepped forward. "Let me see her," he said. "I'll do everything I can to save her."

Bouncer nodded and handed the ninja over to the medic, who at once set her up in the med-bay. The others went to the control room to wait patiently for the news. Molly had woken up and was now looking at Bouncer with wide eyes.

"Bouncer?" she asked, wondering if she was really seeing him.

"Hello, Rachel. Molly," said the friendly giant robot with a big smile, accepting a hug from Molly as Rachel smiled.

"It's good to see you again, old friend," she said, smiling when Bouncer pulled into a warm side-hug.

"And I'm glad to see my three favorite girls still kickin'," he said happily. Rachel's face fell at that.

"It may only be two if Flame Tech doesn't make it," she said.

"Hey, Rach," said Bouncer. "You're forgetting Flame Tech's tough. She's been through worse before."

"Near death?" Rachel now asked to which Bouncer did frown at.

"Okay, good point," he said. "But like I said, that ninja girl's tough. She'll pull through."

Just then, Ratchet came out. "You can all come in," he said. "I managed to stabilize her and she'll recover."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief at that and entered the med-bay where Flame Tech was resting, but then some of the Bots did a double take, because Flame Tech looked a lot like…

"Rachel?" asked Ultra Magnus. "Is Flame Tech your twin sister?"

Rachel shook her head. "No, but she is a very close friend. So close we consider ourselves sisters. Kaylee first introduced us after I became her roommate and when we discovered that we had the same interests and names, well, a friendship was inevitable," she said.

"That's right," said Bouncer. "Flame Tech's real name is Rachel. She came up with the name Flame Tech because Fire and Tech were her favorite Skylander regions, and when she began training to be a guardian, she kept the name."

Rachel nodded. "She also came up with the name so that later on, when she did return after her training, Molly wouldn't get confused with both aunts being named Rachel," she said.

Groaning was heard and Flame Tech opened her eyes, smiling slightly when she saw the Autobots and her best friends beside her. "Hey, Ninja-girl," said Blaster. "You did it."

She gently shook her head. "_We _did it," she said. "All of us. We beat David and he didn't get Molly."

Rachel now took her best friend's hand. "And you're still alive," she said to her. "Flame Tech, you've got more lives than Chop Chop has swords."

Flame Tech smiled at Rachel's little joke as they both knew the skeletal Skylander had two swords that he fought with and at least one more sword that was his favorite to use. "Yes, I suppose," she said.

Tomahawk then spoke up. "Flame Tech, how did you go from being friends with Rachel to a guardian of three dimensions? Or meet Kaylee and Rachel in the first place?" he asked.

Flame Tech smiled gently. "Sounds like it's story time," she said, groaning slightly in pain as she tried to sit up. Bouncer at once stepped in, letting her lean securely against his broad arm while Rachel propped up some pillows quickly. Then, they both gently helped Flame Tech to sit up comfortably as everyone took a seat also, waiting patiently for the ninja to begin.

She smiled at them all. "It happened seven years ago now," she started off. "Before my sister Kaylee and I parted ways to our journeys and before I met Rachel."

* * *

**Yay! David is defeated! And don't worry, y'all! Flame Tech will make a full recovery thanks to Ratchet.**

**Next up: Story time for them all! Also, since the girls have the same first names, I'm going to just keep calling the ninja 'Flame Tech' and Rachel by her first name to avoid confusion.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	12. Chapter 12 Story Time

**Transformersgirl4538: the story will be mostly Flame Tech's back story and all the demon heads and the Skylanders came into play since Flame Tech guards those dimensions. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Guest: Thank you for the warning about SOPA. It was greatly appreciated.**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

**Galem: Thank you and one of the characters stepping on the reliquary did cross my mind, but I decided that it would be more of a surprise if Bouncer showed up and destroyed it instead. I'm glad you liked it.**

**SMJ: Thank you. I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

**Hello, everyone! This is the chapter where you learn more about Flame Tech's past. It is mostly written from a 3rd POV and not a whole lot of dialogue, but you learn how she became the Guardian. This chapter has some mentions of death, so be warned, this chapter may cause some tears.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except Rachel, Molly, Flame Tech, and the Elder Guardian. Please enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Story Time**

**SEVEN YEARS AGO…**

A young girl climbed up the mountain, following a map she had been given by her Sensei, who had said that his friend was interested in training her in a very skilled form of martial arts. Eager to learn, she had set off immediately after saying goodbye to her family.

Her family. Her parents were good people, but they pushed both her and her younger sister to be like their oldest sister, who was a star achiever. Her little sister, Kaylee, had decided to go to school while her sister went on her journey to learn more martial arts.

Arriving at the dojo, she was surprised to see it was a very old man and the Japanese writings around him told her he was the Elder Guardian, a guardian of three dimensions where his new student would go to learn of each dimension so that she could guard them well when the time came. Although unsure, she accepted the honor.

For three years, she trained in the dimensions, spending a year in each one, alternating between months. She became good friends with the Giant Skylander Bouncer who she often sparred with and she was also a good friend of Randy Cunningham and Max Steel. After her three years were completed, the friends parted ways and the Elder Guardian had given her the ninja suit and the weapons in reward. After her training, she had stayed for a little while, but was prompted to visit Kaylee after hearing that her little sister had given birth to a little girl.

Upon arriving at the college in quick time, thanks to her ninja speed, she met her almost two-year-old niece and her sister's best friend, Rachel. Seeing as they had the same first name, the elder Rachel decided to come up with a name and after much thought, they came up with Flame Tech.

Flame Tech lived nearby the college and watched her young niece grow up and the three older girls often had fun together. But then, Flame Tech was called back to the dojo, for the Elder Guardian was dying and ready to past the title to her. Unsure and afraid, but loyal to her sensei, Flame Tech left with a promise to someday return.

When she had finally arrived at the dojo, the Elder was waiting for her and she held his hand, doing whatever she could to make sure he was comfortable.

"Flame Tech," he said. "It is time you took the Guardian's Oath, for my time is nearly done."

"Sensei, I don't know if I'm ready," she voiced her fear. "I have so much to learn and I'm afraid I can't do the job like you can."

The Elder smiled. "You have trained harder than any of my past students," he praised her. "I've been preparing you for this day. You are more than ready, young Flame Tech. Never doubt yourself."

Flame Tech realized the Elder spoke the truth. "Then, as I have never doubted your wisdom before, then I do not doubt it now," she said. "I will take the Guardian's Oath with you as my witness, Sensei."

He nodded and she stood up as two silent ninja bodyguards helped the master sit up as Flame Tech drew out her Turbo Sword and raised it over her head so that it gleamed in the lantern light.

"Together as one, a circle not broken," she said. "I, Flame Tech, student of the Elder Guardian, now take the pledge to be a guardian of the three dimensions that my Sensei has guarded for many years. I shall guard them with wisdom, strength, and purity. With the Elder Guardian as my witness, I take the Guardian's Oath."

The Elder nodded and motioned for her to kneel before him. She did and bowed her head in respect. "With my last breath, I place the role of the Guardian on your shoulders," he said. "Do you accept this role and vow to uphold honor and truth and never break the Guardian's Oath for as long as you live?"

Flame Tech gave a single bow of her head. "I accept this role and swear to uphold hone and truth and never break the Guardian's Oath for as long as I live," she repeated.

The Elder took out the red scarf from its box and handed it to Rachel, who accepted it with a respectful bow and stood, tying the scarf around her waist and one of the ninjas handed her the Turbo sword which she attached to her back and then stood tall before her Sensei in respect. He nodded. "Together, the Oath, one more time," he said.

Nodding, she raised her sword over her head again and he raised his right hand up. "Together as one, a circle not broken," they said in unison before the Elder's hand dropped as he breathed his last breath. After the funeral, she went to the three dimensions for one month each to mourn and train in the Elder's memory. Her friends helped her as they mourned the loss of their life-long friend and protector.

Flame Tech stood on a rock one day as the Giant Skylanders and some of the smaller Skylanders, Randy Cunningham and his best friend Howard, and Max and Steel, with all of N-TEK present, watched her raise her sword over her head before she spoke.

"I swear, as the new Guardian, I will guard over all of you. If you need me, simply signal for me and I shall answer the signal every time," she said. "I will be traveling between your worlds and my world often, but will never abandon any of you." She paused for a moment. "I only hope that I can do as good of a job as my Sensei, the Elder Guardian, did."

Bouncer stepped forward. "Never break the Guardian's vow and we will always stand by you," he said, to which the others agreed and voiced their support.

The next day, Flame Tech had received word from Rachel about Kaylee's death and where she and Molly would be. After seeing that the arrangements were taken care of, Flame Tech waited patiently to put the plan in action to keep Molly and Rachel safe. After David was captured and the two girls stayed at Officer Gilder's home, Flame Tech met with Rachel and they went over the plans to get both girls to Jasper, Nevada.

After the plans were in motion, Flame Tech went to the Gilder's home and destroyed any document that contained the Jasper, Nevada, address and locked some other papers away. When David escaped, Flame Tech had called Tomahawk, Blaster, and Punch to go undercover as Decepticons and find David and report back.

Thankfully, everything had gone to plan, except for David getting more powerful. But thanks to their back-up plan, they were now all safe.

Flame Tech now smiled as she looked at all of her friends right then. All of them were enthralled with her story and she smiled again.

"That is how I became the Guardian," she said. She then turned to Rachel. "Kaylee couldn't have chosen a better guardian than you, Rachel."

Rachel looked down for a moment and then lifted her head back up. "It hasn't been easy," she admitted. "But I don't regret my promise to Kaylee."

Flame Tech nodded. "Molly is now your daughter," she said. "Raise her well."

Rachel looked surprised. "You want me to raise her?" she asked uncertainly.

The ninja nodded. "As a Guardian, I will not have time to properly care for Molly as you can," she said. "Plus you have known her since she was three months old."

Rachel nodded at the explanation. "I'll do my best," she promised.

"You're not alone, Rachel," said Ultra Magnus. "You have all of us."

The two look-alike friends looked at the Autobots and smiled. "We have good friends for life," said Flame Tech as she let out an exhausted breath.

Ratchet noticed and asked everyone to head out of the med-bay. "Flame Tech needs rest for a while," he said. "Now that we know her story, I believe she has earned some peace and quiet."

Everyone nodded and headed out and Flame Tech closed her eyes to sleep, somehow knowing that her Sensei was watching her and smiling, proud of his best student.

_I won't let you down, Sensei,_ she thought to herself as she slowly fell asleep. _Never in a million years._

* * *

**Wow! What a story, huh? If you're wondering what happened to Flame Tech and Kaylee's oldest sister, she had sadly got mixed with the wrong crowd and died only a few days after seeing it in the papers that her sister had died. (This is only for the story and is fictional).**

**Next chapter: After Flame Tech recovers, Rachel must decide whether to stay in Jasper and raise Molly or to head off to another town to raise her. Also, she and Magnus both realize something that happened to both of them along the way.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	13. Chapter 13 Heart's Healing

**SMJ: Thank you. I'm glad you like them. Read on to see what happens. (Don't worry, I know what you meant)**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: Thank you and wait no more, for here it is.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you for your encouraging words.**

**Galem: Thank you. And don't worry, it's a good thing that happened.**

* * *

**Here is the next chapter. This is not a romance story between Magnus and Rachel. It's only a guardian-charge relationship between these two. Also, this chapter explains the story title. Sorry it's so short, the next (and last) chapter will be longer.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Heart's Healing**

Thanks to Ratchet and Bouncer combining their knowledge of the human body and medicines, Flame Tech recovered rapidly and she and Bouncer had to get back to the Guardian domain.

Flame Tech sought out Rachel and spoke with her. "What are you going to do now that David can't reach you and Molly anymore?" she asked.

Rachel let out a sigh as she had been trying to figure out the same thing. "I don't know if I should stay or leave," she admitted. "What do I do?"

Flame Tech was quiet for a moment and then spoke. "As a good friend once said to me, why not listen to your heart? It often gives the best advice," she said.

Rachel nodded and hugged her sister. "Take care of yourself, Flame Tech," she said.

"I will," said Flame Tech as Molly came in to hug her aunt.

"Aunty Flame Tech, do you have to go?" Molly asked, saddened that her aunt had to leave.

The Guardian sighed. "Yes, little one, I have to," she said.

Molly hugged her aunt tighter. "But I want you to stay," the little girl said, tears forming.

Flame Tech let out a sympathetic sigh and scooped up her niece in a comforting hug. "My duties call me, Molly. I can't stay," she said gently. "But I'll always be watching over all of you, _mi estrella brillante."_

Hugging the little girl once more, Flame Tech set her down gently and nudged her gently towards Bouncer, who also hugged the little girl in comfort.

"Hey, Molly, we'll come visit," he said. "I'm sure we'll be able to find a few days here and there to come see you."

Molly looked up, her face still stained with tears and her eyes still brimming a little. "You promise?" she asked.

Bouncer smiled. "I promise," he said. "Even if I have to drag your aunt here."

That prompted some giggles from Molly as the others chuckled as they watched the Ninja Guardian and the Skylander Giant teleport back to their realms.

Later on, while Molly was asleep in bed, Rachel was up on the top of the butte and felt footsteps approach. She turned to see Ultra Magnus behind her.

"Hey, Magnus," she said with a smile.

He stopped for a moment and returned her smile. "You're smiling," he noted.

She nodded. "I think I've been serious long enough," she said. "I can still be serious, but not to the point of being dull."

"I agree," he said. "I wanted to tell you something."

"Yes?" she asked, giving him her full attention.

"When we fought David, I was feeling emotions that weren't mine. It wasn't until Molly called for me that it clicked," Magnus said. "It was both yours and Molly's emotions I was feeling."

Rachel looked serious again. "The Guardian-Charge bonds," she said.

"Yes," he said. "They fully activated."

The girl was silent for a moment and then sighed. "Magnus, when I first came back to Jasper, I thought it would just be just me and Molly and life would be boring, but then Jack introduced us to you guys," she said. "And being around all of you, well, I guess it made me realize that I had put myself into a depression."

"So, meeting us changed that?" Magnus asked.

Rachel nodded. "You helped me out of my self-depression," she said. "I don't have to be serious all the time. Plus, I was kinda getting tired of being serious anyway."

With that, she moved towards Cliffjumper's memorial and looked at it with a sigh. "He was a great warrior," she said, remembering how Jack had told her the red warrior's story. "But as death is part of life, there comes a time that after we mourn, we need to move on and not mire ourselves in grief. Being here has helped me see that." She paused for a moment. "I'm going to stay in Jasper and raise Molly."

"And I'll help you do so," Magnus said.

"Thank you," Rachel said, smiling. She then looked to the stars and began to sing.

_I should've known, from how I felt  
When we were together,  
And even more when we were apart._

_You tiptoed in,  
And you got under my skin,  
You snuck your way right into my heart._

She then turned to Magnus with a smile and sang the rest of the song.

_I put up barriers  
To shield my emotions,  
A wall that you could never break apart,_

_But like a ninja of love,  
Rappelling down from above,  
You snuck you way right into my heart._

Smiling she looked up at the stars as they seemed to shine brighter and suddenly a deep voice began to sing.

_I put up barriers  
To shield my emotions,  
A wall that you could never break apart,_

Rachel turned in surprise to see it was Magnus singing. He smiled as he saw her surprised look.

_But like a ninja of love,  
Rappelling down from above,  
You snuck you way right into my heart._

Then together, they sang the last two stanzas together.

_I put up barriers  
To shield my emotions,  
A wall that you could never break apart,_

_But like a ninja of love,  
Rappelling down from above,  
You snuck you way right into my heart._

Magnus picked Rachel up in his hand and held her close to his spark and she welcomed the warm hug.

"Thank you, Magnus. You healed my broken spirit," she said.

"And you helped me to become better at understanding humans," he admitted. "Also, you healed my broken spirit too. Because when the war hit, I lost a dear friend to it and promised to never let someone get close to me again. But you changed that."

Rachel smiled. "Guess we both changed for the better, huh Magnus?" she said, smiling again.

Ultra Magnus smiled in return. "Yes, Rachel, we certainly did."

* * *

**Mi estrella brillante means "my shining star" in Spanish. Also, the song used is from Phineas and Ferb and is called "You Snuck Your Way Right Into My Heart" and is sung by Love Handel (There's supposed to be a colon over the a in Handel, sorry). **

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Molly, and Flame Tech.**

**Next chapter is the epilogue to this story and takes place two years later with the death of a good friend and words of wisdom and comfort to live by.**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


	14. Chapter 14 Comfort and a Living Promise

**Miz Lil Pitbul: Thank you.**

**KatXBee-Sides-Smokey: Yes, this is the last chapter and I also hate when a story ends, but when one story ends, another starts.**

**Answerthecall: Thank you and I will.**

**SMJ: Thank you and yes, there is a tickle scene with Molly and Magnus in this chapter.**

**Galem: Thank you.**

* * *

**To all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, this is the epilogue of this story and takes place two years after the last chapter. I wanted to make it a bit longer, but then decided that it was alright if it was perhaps a little short, considering it is a happy and sad chapter at the same time. I want to thank you all for reading, reviewing, and enjoying the story.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the Gilders, Rachel, Molly, and Flame Tech.**

* * *

**Chapter 14: Comfort and a Living Promise**

"Hmm, where did that little girl go now?" Ultra Magnus asked teasingly as his sensors picked up that Molly was behind some boxes.

They were all at the base and Rachel watched as her guardian was playing with Molly, who was currently playing hide-and-seek with the Wrecker leader.

"Gotcha!" he suddenly said, looking behind the boxes, only to then become confused. A high-pitched giggle made him look up to see Molly was on top of the boxes. She giggled again.

"Missed me, Daddy!" she said happily as she then jumped down to the floor and started to run.

"Oh no you don't," he teased as his holoform ran after the seven-year-old girl and caught her up in his arms, his hands now tickling her stomach.

Molly burst out into loud giggles. "Daddy, that tickles!" she squealed, trying to get away.

Magnus chuckled and pulled her more into his hug, holding her so she couldn't get away. "You can't escape the Tickle Master!" he said in an exaggerated evil voice as he tickled her. Molly laughed, making the other adults smile as her laughter was contagious.

Then Magnus leaned down and blew raspberries into Molly's stomach, making her shriek with even louder giggles and making Rachel laugh heartily.

Molly continued laughing as Magnus tickled her for a little while longer before stopping. "Alright," he chuckled. "You're wearing your father out, kiddo."

"_**You're getting old, Magnus,"**_ Rachel teased her guardian through their guardian-charge bond. He turned towards her with an evil grin.

"_**You just asked for it, missy," **_He retorted as he then reached for her. Rachel mock-gasped.

"Molly! Run! The Tickle Master's coming!" she said jokingly.

"Oh, no!" the little girl said as both ran to get away, but being faster, Magnus caught them both and tickled them into submission. After he stopped tickling them, he picked them both up and carried them to the couch before his holoform disappeared and his real form walked forward.

"You two are going to be the death of me someday," he teased.

"And that's why you love us," said Rachel with a smile.

Molly smiled too. "I love you, Daddy," she said to him.

"I love you too, little princess," he said, using his affectionate name for her.

Molly then snuggled into her mother. "I love you, Mommy," she said.

"I love you too, sweetheart," said Rachel, hugging her daughter with a smile.

The past two years had been filled with adventure and memories as Rachel had stayed with her mother and brother and raised Molly with Magnus' help. The mech was an excellent father to Molly and was very protective of her, much like Rachel.

Jack often teased that Magnus better have his hammer ready for when some boy would come to ask Molly out, to which the Wrecker replied that it was ready and no boy was going to get close to his little princess ever. Everyone just smiled at his protectiveness.

Then, June came by with the mail and said Rachel had a letter. She opened it and saw it was from Mrs. Gilder. When she read it, tears formed and she sat down in shock and grief. She saw the others watching her.

She sighed and sniffled a little. "Officer Gilder had cancer about three years back and they had no idea until about a year later. He just passed away from it," she said. Then something else caught her eye. It was a paper that described a long package that would arrive soon.

"A long package?" asked June. "That arrived yesterday."

With some effort and help from Magnus, June got it out of her car and Rachel read on that the package was a gift that Officer Gilder had wanted Rachel to have on his passing.

She kneeled down and opened it to reveal a longsword. She gasped. It was the same one that had hung in his home and was very heavy. It was Japanese made and very intricate.

"The Samurai Sword he got in Japan," Rachel said. "I always admired it."

"Whoa, a real Samurai Sword?" asked Miko. "Wicked."

Rachel read the paper that had come with the sword. "They want me to keep the sword since I had always liked it and they're moving to another city," she said. "I'll have to call and thank her."

After a while longer, Magnus and Rachel headed home with June and Molly following in June's car. Jack and Arcee arrived not long after and they all hung the sword in the living room where it would be greatly admired. Rachel then called Mrs. Gilder.

"Mrs. Gilder, I'm so sorry for your loss," she said.

"Thank you, dear. Did you receive the package?" the widow asked.

"I did, and it is a great honor to accept such a wonderful gift. Your husband was a good man and we will miss him."

It was quiet for a moment as Rachel heard Mrs. Gilder sniffle a little. "He wanted you to remember that nothing is too big to overcome with love and time and those always heal a broken spirit or heart," she said.

Tears came to Rachel's eyes. "He was a very wise man."

"Yes, he was."

After a few more minutes, Rachel bid Mrs. Gilder and her family well on their journey and then turned to her family after hanging up the phone.

"He's in a better place," she said. "And I believe we all are too."

Everyone agreed and went about to do some stuff after another moment of silence to honor their dear friend and Rachel glanced back at the sword once more.

"You will not be forgotten, my friend," she promised aloud to no one.

* * *

In the Guardian realm, Flame Tech had also received the news and held a floating lantern ceremony in honor of Officer Gilder. As the lone lantern floated down the river, she raised her Turbo Sword high above her head.

"Together as one, a circle not broken. May your memory live forever, Officer Gilder," she said solemnly as she bowed her head in respect for his memory and then remembered her Sensei as well.

After a moment, Flame Tech looked up and noticed the sunset was brighter than usual it seemed and smiled. "As death is part of life, we must mourn and then move on, because that it what our loved ones who have passed would want the most," she said to herself.

With a nod, she turned back to the dojo and silently closed the doors as the sun fully set with promises of a better future and that precious memories live on forever.

* * *

**And that concludes "Only You Can Mend My Broken Spirit". I wish to extend a special thank you to the following users:**

**Answerthecall: who encouraged me to write this story and reviewed throughout it. Thank you so much, mi Amigo!**

**SMJ: who also reviewed this story and liked it. Thank you so much, mi Amiga!**

**Galem: who also reviewed this story and liked it. Thank you so much, mi Amiga!**

**TransformersMagnaFangirl: Thank you so much for liking this story and reviewing!**

**Shadowstreaker27: Thank you as well for liking this story and reviewing!**

**redlinevcr: Thank you for your review!**

**AriaCyndicate: Thank you for your reviews!**

**Transformersgirl4538: Thank you so much for reviewing and liking this story!**

**Neon: Thank you so much for reviewing!**

**Firewolves16: Thank you for your review!**

**Miz Lil Pitbull: Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**Guest: Thank you so much for all your reviews!**

**redsparrow1060: Thank you so much for your review!**

**Seadragon99: Thank you so much for your review!**

**Tai Prime: Thank you so much for your review!**

**KatXBee-Sides-Smokey: Thank you so much for your review!**

**To all of my other readers, thank you for taking the time to read this story and another big thank you to the above-mentioned users who reviewed. You guys were the reason this story was great. Please keep reviewing and writing!**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
